Ignition
Ignition is the first book in the "Flame" series. Cover by Myksa. Story Chapter one - Ignition I lay on the roof, my crossbow in front of me. There was a single flaming bolt loaded in it. I searched the city for my target, Queensboro bridge. I found it quickly and trained my sights on the masses of C4 strapped to its underside. I took my eyes away from my sights and looked at the charging monsters. They reached the bridge in a matter of seconds. The first few cam off of is and I shot my crossbow, instantly igniting the explosives and destroying the bridge and the road leading up to it. Some of the more seaworthy monsters dived in and swam towards my side of the East river. I loaded a normal quarrel into my crossbow and ran to the stairwell. I bounded down the stairs, skipping three at a time. I reached the bottom and slammed the door open onto the empty streets of new york. I ran out, slung my crossbow onto my back and pulled out my broad sword out of it’s sheath on my back. I sprinted up the street towards the crumbling ruins of Queensboro bridge. A cyclops pulled it’s self out of the ruins and charged at me. I merely raised my sword and it ran itself though with it. I rolled to my left and decapitated a mintaur, its surprised head rolled away. I turned to see a spear impale it’s self in my left leg. My mind went blank and I saw nothing. Chapter two - Interrogation My eyes flicked open and adjusted to the dim light in the room. My arms were bound to the chair on which I sat and my legs were tied together, my left one was bandaged and showed signs of recent bleeding. My eyes fluttered up to a large cyclops that stood by the door. It growled at me. I narrowed my eyes at it and glared. I heard the creaking of the door and looked up to see a man with a gun holstered at his side and a knife strapped to his thigh. He had cleanly shaven black hair and a stubbly beard. He had blood red eyes and tanned skin. “Menoetius.” I said in shock. “Ah, the young outcast demigod son of Hephaestus is with us at last!” He replied in a snakelike tone, “I do very much hope you will have tea with me?” “Go to tartarus!” “Oh, but don’t you see? I’ve had a lifetime, even many lifetimes there!” “Well no one said you could leave” I said bitterly. “Anyway, to what we’re both here for: Questions and answers.” “I’ll never tell you anything!” “Now, tell me what your little demigod friend’s plans are.” “One: I don’t know. Two: even if I did I wouldn’t tell you.” I said whilst glaring at him. He just raised his fist and whacked me around the face with it, leaving me with a very swollen eye. I just laughed and said, “Go ask Zeus himself! At least he would know the answers!” He just growled and beckoned for the cyclops guard to follow. ‘Finally,’''I thought, ''‘A chance to get out of this hell-hole.’ I ripped off my bonds and stretched. I reached over to my weapons, a wooden crossbow, a steel broad sword and two silver daggers. I slung my crossbow over my back, then sheathed my sword and daggers. Chapter three - Abscond I pulled myself out of the open window and out onto the silent streets, I winced as my still weak leg took my body weight. I hoped back onto my right one. I limped down the street towards the Hudson River. I pulled myself to the side of it and dived in. It seemed less polluted then before, although there were many corpses of both monsters and fallen demigods. I reached the opposite side and clambered up into the street, soaking wet and dripping. I limped though the streets towards an empty, white van. I tried the door. Unlocked. I pulled myself into the drivers seat. The key was in the ignition. I turned it and the engine started. ‘Now to get out of this gods forsaken city.’''I thought. I floored the accelerator and the car was propelled forwards, towards the empire state. I saw a boy running across the road and I pulled the hand brake and pulled the car to a stop. I got out of the car. The boy took a look at me and ran at me. “Texas” He said and grabbed my arm. Then. Nothing. Chapter four - Texas We appeared in the middle of a desert. ''‘Texas’ I guessed. I turned to the boy. Unconscious. I took a moment to take him in: black eyes and hair; pale skin - this was clearly a child of the underworld I was dealing with. I down from the ridge we were perched on. There was a military camp, but... There were no guns, but instead sword, bow and arrows, spears, crossbow and other similar weapons. ‘Titans’ I thought. I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see a boy scramble up behind me. “Hello.” I said plainly. “Hi...” He replied. “I’m Theo Castora, you?” “Oddy Polluxa” “Your a child of the underworld?” “Hecate.” He replied to me “You?” “Hephaestus.” “The god of fire and forges.” “The very same.” I said with the trace of a smile. Then we both burst out into laughter - I’m sure why, we just did. After a couple of minutes the laughter faded away. “So, why did you bring me here?” I questioned him. “To help me in the titan rebellion” “Titan rebellion?!” “Umm... Yeah...” I backed away. “Theo.” He said sternly, “I need your help. Will you give it to me?” “Umm... Sure.” I replied. “Lets go then.” Chapter five - Titans We walked down from the crest of the hill and down towards the distant camp. Category:Jack Firesword Category:Fanfiction Category:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Category:Book Category:Story